Rude to Stare
by Elis1412
Summary: Harry has always been used to staring, but recently a certain person's stare has an unusual emotion behind it. Now, if only he could figure out who it belongs to. ONESHOT HET


**I do not own anything from Harry Potter, nor am I collecting any money by posting this fanfic.**

**Author: Elis1412**

**Title: Rude to Stare**

**Words: 2978**

_**Warning: While this story is not slash, it takes a rather unorthodox view on Male/Female relationships, if you are not fond of men in a more submissive position, kindly leave. Thank you.**_

* * *

><p>The antechamber next to the Great Hall was alight with torches and anger. The adults were screaming blasphemy and the three -'cause Harry didn't count- champions were glancing about the ping-pong match of an argument with confusion. Harry was simply trying to block out the noise so he could locate the source of the tingling feeling creeping up his back.<p>

Dumbledore was calmly -screaming- something towards him as he held tightly to Harry's shoulder.

"No sir, I didn't put my name into the Goblet of Fire."

The tingling feeling was still there, and Harry had the urge to swat at the air. The adults' screaming increased tenfold as they voiced their disbelief. Bartemius Crouch interrupted in a tired and politically correct voice as he glanced about Harry's form with a pitying gaze. The words rolled over him and he felt the dizzying prospect of, yes, he had just been entered into a deadly tournament, and yes, he had no choice, but to participate.

But, perhaps his nerves were muddling his thought process as he was still trying to riddle out what that niggling feeling was. He slowly looked around the now silent room and realized what it was -how could he have not figured it out before, he felt it so often- staring. Though, this was not the usual staring, it was different, there was a heat behind it a deep emotion that proceeded past the usual shallow stares of the wizarding public. He felt the strange urge to thank the person who was staring at him with such deep emotion, or to at least speak to them.

He realized with this thought, that everyone in the room was staring at him. So, now it was just a question of who exactly it was with this hidden feeling.

HP/FD

The staring had followed him throughout the school, blazing his back from hall to hall. Though still it was impossible to identify who the person was through the crowds of people. It began to get stranger still a week after his name had popped out of the cup, when he received a package at breakfast. Ron was still being a prat and tried to hide his -obvious- curiosity, but Hermione immediately inquired about it. Harry had simply shrugged his shoulders, too busy seeking out the heated stare that was crawling up his back as he pulled apart the bow. The cardboard and wrapping paper dissolved and a glass case was revealed with a lone lily sitting inside of it. A small card sat on top of it 'For my green-eyed love.' written on it in loopy, emerald, calligraphy.

Harry blushed deeply and could feel the stare become even more intent. He glanced behind, but found no one looking in his direction -or at least, not with such intensity- and turned back around. He flipped the card over, only to see more calligraphy begin to scribble across the hard paper. 'What a lovely blush you have.'

The card disappeared with a puff of blue smoke and Harry hid his face in his hands while Hermione cooed over his 'secret admirer.'

HP/FD

Harry tried to wrench his arm from Rita Skeeter's grasp, only to be bodily pulled into a broom closet, the door slamming shut and cutting off the staring that had been creeping up his shoulder. Skeeter spoke rapidly, not actually giving Harry much space to speak, but shoved plenty of words into his mouth as she scribbled on her notepad with her acid green pen.

The door to the broom closet opened again and he felt yet another tight grasp on his arm before he was pulled out forcefully. Skeeter followed, looking annoyed and confused as she saw the lovely form of Fleur Delacour grasping his arm tightly. The Beauxbatons Champion spoke up an icy frown on her earthereal face as she stared at the reporter.

"I would do you vell to understand zat slander vill not go unpunished, Madam Skeeter."

An appalled look appeared on the woman's face, making her look even more unappealing. "Why I nev-" She was cut off when Delacour's long and graceful wand was shoved into her heavily makeup'ed face. Skeeter frowned and nodded, sending a sultry wink in Harry's direction before slinking off to talk to her cameraman.

"Thank you very much, Mademoiselle." said Harry, looking up at the girl who had finally released his arm. She sneered, staring at the wall in the opposite direction of him. "Hmph." was all she replied with, before quickly skirting off into the direction of her Headmistress.

HP/FD

Bagman finally announced that Cedric had retrieved his egg and Harry let out a sigh of relief. He looked over to see Fleur approaching the exit and frowned at the sight of her shaking shoulders as she waited for her name to be called.

"Good luck, Fleur." he said, still feeling rather amiable towards her after saving him from Skeeter, even with her prickly attitude. She whirled around, her bright blue eyes glaring as she looked at him. "I do not need your luck, Potter!" she spat before turning back around.

He still couldn't help but noticed her shoulders had stopped shaking.

HP/FD

He'd received another present after his 'battle' -more like near-death experience- with the Hungarian Horntail at breakfast. One of the school owls had swooped down and dropped a very small package in front of his wrapped in the same green wrapping paper with a gold bow. Ron gasped and leaned forward as he got a closer look at the package. "Hey, that looks like a present from your..."

"Yeah I know." agreed Harry, feeling the stare again. He'd felt it so often he could now identify each emotion behind it, which changed frequently. Today it was rather excited along with amused, there was still that general warm-feeling behind it, which Harry didn't think about much, but knew it was affection.

He pulled the bow and watched the paper and cardboard dissolve again, revealing the gift underneath. It looked like one of those plastic Easter eggs for children, but was painted gold, looking like a miniature version of the golden egg from the first task. Harry popped it open and found a card rolled up inside. 'Perhaps a swim is in order?' was all it said and Harry could feel the stare grow even more analytical, though still highly amused. He didn't bother to search for it, knowing he would not find the person.

Harry flipped the card over and watched green calligraphy scratch across the surface. 'The Black Lake can be nice with a few warming charms.'

HP/FD

Harry had narrowed down the list of people who could be staring at him as he treaded water in the Black Lake, already finished figuring out the riddle. His admirer had been right, the Black Lake was rather nice once you cast a few warming charms on yourself -it would have been NICER if he had something to swim in besides his boxers, but oh well.- He had narrowed it down to either another Champion or a close friend of one of the Champions, more likely the latter rather than the former, as Cedric and Krum probably weren't gay and Fleur was way out of his league.

He sighed at pulled himself out the murky water, feeling painfully exposed in just his boxers even though he was the only one outside. He felt even more so when a prickling feeling crawled up his back. "Pervert!" he hissed loudly, completely sure he was heard by the pervert in question as stare morphed from hungry to amused. A little grin twitched on Harry's face at this, though, he wasn't sure why.

HP/FD

Harry was sitting leisurely as he watched the ball proceed. Pavarti had gone off to dance with some Durmstrang boy and Harry was too distracted to care. The gaze that was often drilling into his back felt especially fierce, and he suspected it was out of jealousy. He turned around when Parvarti had flounced back over to him, asking for yet another dance -he already done it four times now!- clinging to his arm. He smiled tiredly and nodded, leading her out to the dance floor yet again. Pavarti was a rather good dancer, Harry supposed, but only in more modern dances. So, while she seemed to enjoy ballroom dances quite a bit, she often stepped on his toes or tripped him.

Luckily this dance involved trading off partners, so he was not tethered to her during the entire thing. So, now he was leading Cho about the floor marvelling at her graceful moves, but a bit annoyed by the intensity of the stare on his back -it had become more of a glare at this point- that seemed angry with all of the contact he was receiving with the opposite sex.

His next partner was Fleur, who had actually gone to the trouble of changing their positions so that she led. Though Harry too busy trying to figure out why the stare had suddenly disappeared to notice. "How 'as your evening been Monsieur Potter?" asked Fleur regally as she led them into a spin.

"Hmm? Oh fine, I guess." replied Harry still searching the room for his... well whatever you call it.

His half-assed response seemed to enrage her as she twisted her arms, snapping Harry's gaze into her direction only to dip him backwards. "I do not like to be ignored, Monsieur Potter." she snapped as she pulled him back into place.

Harry smiled sheepishly and blushed, blinking when Fleur leaned closer with a curious expression. "Sorry about that, I've just been a little distracted tonight."

"Still have not figured out zat egg?" she asked, still leaning in.

Harry's smile became a bit more confident at this. "No, I've got it all figured out. How about you?"

"I 'ave also figured it out."

They twirled away from each other, and latched on to their new partners Harry following Cedric and Fleur leading Ginny. The staring did not return until Harry danced with another girl.

So, his admirer was female.

HP/FD

Harry grabbed the offered towel, still coughing up the last bits of water in his lungs as Ron shivered next to him. The beautiful form of Fleur Delacour barrelled forwards as she desperately reached for her little sister. "Gabrielle! Gabrielle! Ca va bien?!" Said the girl as she cradled her little sister in her arms, face twisting in worry.

"Bien, Fleur." said the little as she was firmly wrapped in a fluffy white towel. The older sister turned to Harry and smiled tearily. "Zank you so much, Harry Potter." She placed a kiss on each of his cheeks, lathering Ron with the same treatment.

"Harry Potter?" said the tiny voice of Gabrielle, wiggling out of her sister's arms. "Fleur, is he ze one wh- ?" she was cut off when he sister picked her up and stepped back.

"Enough now, Gabrielle, he needs 'is rest, Oui?" The little girl simply grinned like a Cheshire cat, making her sister's cheeks tinge pink before she moved over towards her Headmistress.

"Wonder what that was about." said Harry in Ron's direction, passing him another towel.

HP/FD

Harry sighed when a green and gold package landed on his bacon, arousing the attention of both Ron and Hermione who had been bickering moments ago. "Oh, look another one!" smiled Hermione as she inspected the item excitedly. Harry felt the gaze crawling up his shoulders again, recently it had felt even more affectionate. What Harry had done to make the person's feelings even softer for him, he did not know, but was glad they seemed happy with him. Which felt much better than the slightly possessive anger it had bombarded with on the days following the Yule Ball.

He pulled the bow and waited the box to dissolve. A green cushion had been housed inside, a thin, gold chain situated on top of the velvet, a snitch charm zooming up and down the chain. He pulled it on and the snitch calmed a bit, though the wings still flapped occasionally. Another card was hidden under the cushion and he read the loopy script. 'For my courageous love.'

He flipped it over and read the back, hiding his blush with his hand at the words. 'You look dashing in it.'

HP/FD

Harry turned around as a dainty finger poked his shoulder, finding Fleur smiling down at him. "Harry." said the girl motioning for her family to come closer. "I vould like you to meet my family."

"Oh!" said the boy as he glanced about the two adults. One was a tall, ethereal, beauty, who smiled down at him in amusement. "Bonjour." said the woman, extending a perfect hand to shake. "It is very nice to meet you, mon Gabrielle et Fleur have told me much about you."

Harry smiled back feeling rather awkward in front of such a graceful person. Mr. Delacour stepped forward, he seemed to be rather different from his wife, as he was extremely short -maybe a few inches taller than Harry- with boyish features, only slightly aged by his goatee and salt and pepper hair. He shook his hand enthusiastically.

"I must say, mon daughter never mentioned how cute you are." said Mrs. Delacour, prompting Harry to blush deeply, hiding his face behind his hands.

The woman leaned over to whisper something her eldest daughter's ear, who smirked mischievously and chuckled.

HP/FD

The hedge stood tall, imposing in form as it loomed over the four Champions. Harry felt decidedly less nervous than he expected to feel as he looked upon the last task of the Triwizard Tournament. Cedric and Krum didn't seem to mirror his sentiments, Fleur was still speaking to her Headmistress.

He waited patiently tuning out the wiggly feeling he got when he could feel his admirer staring. Bagman called Cedric and he forward, but Harry was stopped when a thin hand wrapped around his forearm. Fleur Delacour pulled him backwards until he bumped into her -heavily endowed- chest. She leaned down until her lips were but an inch away from his ear. "Good luck, Harry." Her french accent held an emotion, something-

The cannon went off and he was pushed forward, Fleur watching as she entered the maze.

"I do not need your luck, Delacour!" called the boy over his shoulder, grinning.

Her tinkling chuckles was the last thing he heard before the hedges sealed themselves closed.

HP/FD

"NO! YOU VILL LET ME GO! I MUST SEE 'IM!" screamed a heavy french accent as Harry clutched desperately to Cedric's body.

"Fleur!" yelled another voice. It was too late it seemed, because the part-veela was already at his side, pulling him away from Cedric's body. Her thin arm wrapped around his shoulders, the other wiping away his tears.

"Harry, let me take you to ze hospital ving." sighed the girl, looking around his form as she searched for wounds. Harry looked up with watery green eyes meeting her own worried blue. "I- Cedric n- needs he nee..."

"I will take it from here, Mrs. Delacour." said the gruff voice of Mad-eye Moody, who hefted Harry off the ground.

The girl stared after him a frown marring her lovely face.

HP/FD

He held the bag of gold loosely in his fingers, ignoring the tears that streamed down his face, landing on the pristine hospital sheets. His emerald eyes were dull, the image of Cedric tumbling to the ground on repetition. The door to the hospital wing opened without his notice, a lone figure stepping inside. Thin fingers lifted the pouch of gold by the strings, placing it on the bedside table. Another hand settled against his shaking chest, the other moving up to stroke through his hair.

"Harry." said Fleur. He felt her lithe body lean over his own and she pressed her lips to his temple. They stayed in this position for a moment, Fleur's body covering his own, caging him from the outside world.

"Why me?" said Harry's soft voice, interrupting their silent vigil. "Why did you choose me?" The woman slumped onto the bed next to him, stroking her fingers up and down his torso, trancing his curves and dips.

"Why not?"

"Why not?" repeated the boy with a humorless grin, eyes drawing towards the ceiling. "Perhaps because I'm tiny and thin."

"Veelas are dominate creatures, ve like our men small."

"Maybe because, I'm an ugly little git."

"Obviously you 'ave never looked in ze mirror."

"Let's not forget I'm the damn Boy-Who-Lived, born to serve the Greater Good."

Arms wrapped his waist, pulling him closer to the warm body of his... companion. "You are Harry Potter, ze man I vould like to know in an intimate nature, not a means to an end."

They sat silently and he could feel a stare drilling into the side of his head, tracing his features, warmly lovingly, but still holding the nervous trepidation. "Okay." was all he said, before blushing again.

"O'kay?" came an amused response.

"Okay, yeah!" he snapped, blush increasing further, making the arms around his waist squeeze him tighter. "I'll... y'know... date y- Agh!" he pulled his hands up to cover his face, too embarrassed to properly voice what he was thinking.

He felt the dainty but strong hands roll him over and lightly pull his hands from his face, pinning them to his sides. He slowly opened his eyes to find himself caged by Fleur's long limbs, a long grin decorating her face. She looked his the cat who got the canary. The older teen leaned down, pressing her plush red lips to his own light pink.

"But, d- don't stare at me so much anymore, yeah?"

She chuckled and nodded, leaning down to claim his lips again.

* * *

><p><strong>GUESS WHOSE BACK. BACK AGAIN SHADY'S BACK. TELL A FRIEND. GUESS WHOSE BACK GUESS WH-<br>Hello, it's me Elis1412. I've returned from the dead and am bearing gifts of apology in my arms. I wont make any excuses but, I ask that you all will not crucify me for my absence.  
>I plan on revising all of my multi-chapter fics and will be updating them shortly.<strong>

**Please review!  
><strong>


End file.
